


Postdated to Easter

by aradinfinity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Oviposition, also i know it's super late but this was written like three easters ago so smd, dubcon probably?, i mean she consents pretty fast but they didn't consent to being hunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradinfinity/pseuds/aradinfinity
Summary: Meulin goes wabbit hunting, and gets more than she bargained for. She's fine with this.





	Postdated to Easter

It was, in Meulin's eyes, rabbit hunting season. The things were out in droves, running around in the showers of pollen, fucking in groups- it was just getting to puberty, for the ones born out of last year's spring. Rabbits lived fast; they gestated fast, they were hatched fast, they grew fast. Most rabbits only wound up living ten years, and that was the ones who died at old age; as a consequence of this, though, they had a lot of energy for those first eight, and spent it doing more things than the average person could in thirty.  
And, because they bred so fast, they were often less than hale and hearty; they tended towards thin and unhealthy, but if a rabbit had been alive between three and six years, the young often survived to birth more. She wasn't sure what they ate, exactly, but she knew that she could eat them. And this group had wandered onto her territory.  
She watched them from the undergrowth, had been for some time, darting from bush to bush. They hadn't seen her, yet, but she could tell that they could sense her; their noses trembled with fear, their hands were folded together, their muscles tight and ready to spring away. Which was why she was herding them towards where she was- a box canyon, deep in the heart of her territory. (Well, admittedly on the edge of it; on the plateau were harpies, and they would swarm, nasty buggers.)  
There were three of them. Two of them were running scared, but the third was trying to keep them reigned in, with only minimal success. That one was in the center, but lagging behind. Meulin fingered one of her bolas; she preferred them to sharpened objects. They could keep a target down while she took another there, and as long as she knew where the target was, she could throw without looking.  
That was the problem. She could take two out, no problem- hit one with a bolas, pounce on the other. But as soon as the one hit the ground, the other two rabbits would be moving. And the one she couldn't get would be doing who knows what, and she'd felt a blow from those legs before; she did not want to again. Meulin did have two bolas with her, just in case one got lost; but she'd have to throw them at the same time as she pounced, and she didn't think that had a 100% chance of working.  
But it was the best she got, and time was getting short. They were almost at the box canyon, and she couldn't let them come back out; not only had they infringed upon her territory, but she liked the looks of them. She'd spit roast them any day. And then it was time.  
Meulin curled through the air, throwing one bolas and then the other; she span back around in her trajectory, noting that the first had hit its target dead center, and then she was on the middle rabbit, her knees hitting the ground as she pushed forward, trying to close her mouth on its throat as it gasped for breath. This took two tries, and then she paused. She removed her mouth. She looked over her shoulder at the second rabbit, which she noticed she'd missed. Its hands were in her skirt, thumbs pressing at her rear entrance through her panties. She blinked at it, and it grinned sheepishly at her, the pair of digits pushing firmly. She squeaked, blushing as the tips pushed cloth into her, and then the rabbit was pulling her panties down and kneeling behind her.  
The first rabbit was shaking off the bolas, she noted, followed by that the one she was currently straddling had caught on to what the other was doing, and pushed its hands up her shirt, groping her firmly. Meulin jolted, not because of that, but because there was a tongue on her sphincter, pushing and prodding, making both her lower orifices damp. The hands groped her firmly, and she closed her mouth on her groan, eyelids flickering, and murmured a, “this is fine.”  
Meulin let her upper body sink, nuzzling against the rabbit's cheek and purring softly, her form squishing against its more bony one. Hands spread her ass, tongue gentle with her, and another pair curled around her horns. She looked up at the rabbit, sporting a rather large bruise on its chest and a throbbing erection, which it rubbed into her hair. She smiled apologetically, and pushed up, taking it into her mouth and suckling, the rabbit behind her standing again, and pressing the tip of its own cock to her sphincter. The one in her mouth moaned, and she had to agree with that sentiment, because the other one was pushing in, slow and steady, stretching her open. Her shirt was tugged up, a mouth planted on one of her nipples, and a third phallus pushed up at her admittedly sopping entrance.  
She couldn't help but gasp as she let her hips drop, her knees opening to admit the rabbit that was nibbling at her with its dull, herbivorous teeth, and the one behind her grabbed her legs, pulling them further apart as it started to thrust, heralded by the one in her mouth rolling its hips. She mewled, mouth slack, drooling onto the ground as she was fucked, each one setting its own pace. The dick in her mouth, prodding at her throat, tasted like flesh and a bit of salt, helping her relax her gag reflex. The teeth sealed around her nipple tugged in time with the shaft thrusting up into her, a rough tongue teasing it for milk that wasn't present. Her only contact with the ground was her hands, spread beside the rabbit's ears. And each cock was so thick, it pushed at her limits- no wonder rabbits had so much sex!  
She managed to take the tip, then the head, into the tight, hot confines of her throat, and the thing just ground it there, arching its back and whining as it leaked pre (already? She was up for a lot more from it.) Meulin swallowed, catching breaths through her nose, trying not to make too much noise for her to hear things sneaking up, though it'd be drowned out by the lusty lagomorphs themselves. Heat trickling into her bowels alerted her to the one behind her in a similar state, but she felt that the third could go all night. She'd ride it, if she could, but having one's legs suspended was rather counter to that goal.  
The rabbits above her leaned forward, kissing each other as their hips thrusted, spearing Meulin firmly, and she felt the one in her front start to swell, spurting cream down her throat. She gulped it down eagerly, expecting it to pull out any minute now... But it didn't, and the fluid didn't stop, and she felt it swell at her lips, and then push that swelling down through it, and she realized that the rabbit was going to lay eggs in her. She shivered, and the head stretched her throat open, not painfully- the cum must've been a muscle relaxant- and an egg slid down her throat, her diaphragm opening just in time to admit it to her stomach, and staying open as egg after egg filled her belly. The other one was doing it too, and her eyes rolled back in her head as she made muffled groans, the eggs sliding past that sharp bend into her guts. She would've been grossed out, except it felt so good. Like she'd been made for this, taking rabbit eggs into her digestive system.  
The rabbit in her folds found her clit, rubbing and pinching it lightly, and she squealed as she came, hips pistoning into her from all angles, squeezing as much as her blissed-out muscles could manage, and it pushed up, sheathing itself in her even as it started to follow suit. The one in her mouth finally finished, pulling out with a lewd, slurping noise from her throat, and she collapsed, panting. The one in her ass didn't pull out before it collapsed atop her, still thrusting weakly, eggs still flowing. One pushed against her cervix, and she thanked God for the muscle relaxant so it just slipped into her womb without hurting, followed by another egg and another. So many eggs kept pushing into her, and she came again just from that, yowling breathlessly. Eventually, though, they stopped; first the one thrusting into her guts, then the one thrusting into her womb, and the rabbits pulled out. At least, the one underneath her tried to; it was kind of hard, with her weight there, but she got the hint and rolled off it, belly bulging, and moaned weakly. The rabbits stood on shaky legs, looked down at her, and bounced away; she at least had the presence of mind to note that one of them was carrying her panties, as a sort of trophy.  
Well. If this was what she got for hunting rabbits, she'd have to do it again sometime, she decided.


End file.
